This invention relates to an electric motor comprising a rotor rotatable about a rotor shaft and having an axially magnetized permanent-magnetic ring. A stator has a stator body comprising a central stator portion disposed coaxially around the rotor shaft and stator teeth each having a proximal portion, secured to the central stator portion and which extends in an at least substantially radial direction, and a distal portion, connected to said proximal portion and having a pole face. All the pole faces are disposed in one place transverse to the rotor shaft and cooperating with the rotor via an air gap.
Such a motor is disclosed in Netherlands Patent Application No. 8401519, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,727 corresponds, herein incorporated by reference. The known motor has a star-shaped flat laminated stator core with radially extending stator teeth each comprising a proximal portion around which a stator coil is arranged and a distal portion comprising an axial pole face. Thus, each stator tooth in the known motor carries a winding. This need not be a problem in the case of a stator comprising only a small number of stator teeth, but when many stator teeth are required in the electric motor the provision of windings on the individual stator teeth leads to an intricate stator construction, requiring a cumbersome, hence costly production method.